Ask America and England
by xxKeepOnDreamingxx
Summary: Edit: Thank you so much for your guys questions! keep them coming  BTW The rating was changed for ADULT reason lol i knew that would happen but thats ok XD love you guys thank you again!
1. Nice to meet you!

Questions and/or Comments for England and or America!~So I have been wanting to do this for a while now. I think I will also do a France and Canada Q and A too :/ I don't know lol.

So anyway its ask Iggy and Alfred x3Iggy: Don't call me that git

AquaAlchemist: Shut it~! I will call you what I want to

Alfred: Haha

Iggy: Alfred please be quiet -_-"Alfred: Why Iggy~!

Iggy: So she can talk?Alfred: Oh ok~!AquaAlchemist: Thank you Iggy. Anyway this is the format that I would like you to write to them in

Dear Arthur/Alfred (or whatever you want to call them I don't care)

Question/Comments

Username that you would like to use :3

And they will answer ANY questions . . you guys have~

Now the questions can be whatever you like couple things are ALWAYS liked~! And you can ask whatever you like if there is a perverted question (which I love~) I will just make the thing Rated M

Iggy: They can have that many perverted questions unless they are Francis.

Alfred: I don't know Arthur you have talked to AA and her friends .Iggy: Blood hell…

AA: ANYWAY! *Glares at them for talking when I am talking* Send me your questions in the reviews or message me~ love you guys!


	2. Tea and fetishes?

Ciao~To Iggy: You are so adorable~ Can we have tea together some time? I really like tea~ By the way I'm British so I love tea!To America: Why do you live on McDonalds food? Don't you ever get fat for eating so much? And your mean because...I don't want to say it because England is here and I don't wanna hurt his feelings but you probably get what I'm talking : All UKUS (I think it's cooler when Iggy is top)fans will appreciate this so I want you to kiss! With tongue and Iggy has to win the tongue flighty thing which I can't remember the name AA: Thank you for making this! *huggles* ChibiMilkCarton~

**AA: Lol your welcome~! *hugs back* I'm glad you like it~**

**Iggy: *blushes* Thank you…And yes I would love to have tea with a fellow Brit. It would be a nice change of cinerary.**

**America: I live off McDonalds cuz its AWSOME! And I stay so sexy thin cuz when I eat Iggy's food it makes me throw up…**

**Iggy: WHAT!**

**America: I love babe!**

**Iggy: Whatever! …N-now the kissing thing…**

**America: Why do you get to win!**

**AA: Dudes…just fucking kiss *pulls out camera***

**Iggy: *jumps America and slips his tongue inside his mouth and blushes***

**America: *Thinking* OH HELL NO DUDE!**

**Iggy: *Thinking* Fuck yes I'm winning~!**

**America: *flips them over***

**Iggy: *Rolls them over again***

**AA: Tee hee~~ *blushes and is smiling evilly taking pics* Thank you ChibiMilkCarton~~**

**Iggy: *holds him down and is moving is tongue all around America's mouth***

**America: *letting Iggy win***

***They part for air***

**America: QAQ**

**Iggy: -/w/- *is still sitting on top of America***

**AA: btw I love it when Iggy tops too ;3 **

Shady-Ken: Dear England/America, to test your knowledge, please tell the other what 5 things that you like about him, then answer a question about them that only you would know.

**England: … *looks at America and blushes* I like your eye, like the way you try to get me the best gift for my birthday, …I also like your smile, the way you can make me laugh when I'm upset,…a-and your…n-nice body…*turns red all over***

**America: HAHA~! I know you do Iggy~ Well I like that you try to cook for me on my birthday even when you suck and we just end up eating out ever year, I love it when you blush -you look real cute, your eyes are real pretty, I love it when you get mad, I like it when you fall sleep on my shoulder when we are watching TV, and I like your nice body too babe ;D**

**England: …Whatever, any way it question time right? **

**America: YEAH!**

**England: You go first…I just went first…**

**America: What is the scar on my foot from?**

**England: From the time you fell of the dresser trying to get a hamburger when you where younger… you git.**

**America: Dude~ your right**

**England: Who was my first time?**

**America: France… **

**England: How the boodly hell did you know that?**

**America: Uh you told me when you were drunk?**

**England:…damn…**

From Girlygeek43: This is just a simple question for England. But I want to know this. The monty python sketches and movies and stuff. Where do you come up with this stuff it's genius?

**England: *smirks* I'm naturally funny.**

**America: He gets drunk.**

**England: HEY!**

From Destiny Shadow: *squeals* you guys are my OTP! lol alright for questions...America: do you have a fetish for Iggy to dress up? you know cause theres nurse Iggy, waiter Iggy, cop Iggy, Britannia angel, punk Iggy, pirate Iggy... ectEngland: if America says yes that question, do you think his a pervert for that? oh and do you have a Scottish fold? just wondering. that's all I can think of for now, I'll be sure to haunt you two again~ kolkolkol

**AA: Omg they are one of my OTPs too~~**

**America: *Smirks* Well I do love Waiter!Iggy and Nurse!Iggy the best…the other top…so I don't really like them that much…**

**England: Well the fan girls don't seem to mind!**

**England: Well when he was little and he grabbed my butt I knew he was going to be a pervert, but its ok I don't mind. Oh and no I don't…I would NEVER touch ANYTHING Scottish…**

From Jasmine Peach:

I have a few - Would you ever let England top? And how did you ask him out?England- Did you ever have feelings for America...when he was a child? And how do you put up with America's hamburger eating?

**America: Well~ on his birthday I let him top and that's really it dude! And like I asked him out at one of the world meeting…b-but he said no…but then France kidnapped him and made him go on a date with HIM so me being the hero and all saved him~! Then he and I started going out~!**

**England: Did I have feelings for him when he was a child? …W-well I…you s-see I…n-no comment…**

**AA: I TOLD THEM YOU WOULD ANSWER ANY QUESTION YOU HAD FOR THEM NOW ANSWER IT!**

**England: O-ok! Well I did l-love him…at first I thought it was just as a brother but then…so yes I did…and how do I put up with his hamburger eating? I just pretend that its not happening…and just drink my tea.**

**AA: Wow Arthur…Glad that you're a pedo bear.**

**England: I-I…S-SHUT UP! I love him now and that's not being a pedo!**

**America: Well it kinda is Iggy *eating hamburger***

**England: It is not Alfred F Jones! Bloody hell…**

**AA: You both are pedo's how about that?**

**America: But that doesn't-**

**AA: Shhhh *puts finger up to his lips* …You just go over there in the corner and be sexy ok? *is America fangirl***

**America: HAHA OK! *Walks over there*England: W-well thank you for all the questions-**

**AA: *Tears up* I-Iggy…That's my job…**

**England: *sighs and walks over to America***

**AA: Thank you~! Anyway thanks guy~ only 2 days up and I got all these question X3 So keep them coming I will keep this going till…till…lol till I feel like stopping it~! Love you guys and thank you again…now then *looks at Alfred and Arthur* TAKE OFF YOU CLOTHS~! Its time for me to get a M Rated one-shot on my page~Alfred and Arthur: …what?AA: *Takes out note pad* come on~ cloths come off *rips off Alfred and Arthur's cloths***

A/N: That M rated one-shot will be up soon I hope~ and do you guys think I should do a France and Canada M rated one-shot or a Q & A thing like this? Please tell me D: cuz I don't know what to do~


	3. Texas,Cosplay, and meet Molly

Part 2

**AA: Hey you guys back with more question. I needed help with this one so I invited my friend Molly (she is a real person she wanted to be in this one so I let her~ XD)Molly: Hi guys ~~ *derpy voice***

Hi, Al! Hey, Iggy! Okay, two questions. Ready?Alfred: How did you survive Iggy's cooking when you were young? (No offense, Arthur!)AndArthur: My dad took a business trip to England a couple months ago and brought me back a scone. Needless to say, I loved it! It was really yummy! Okay, anyway, Would you like to marry Alfred? Answer honestly!Ps. You two are my OTP

From: The Mafiatier

**Alfred: I had a secret stash of French food…**

**Arthur: YOU WHAT! **

**Alfred: You heard me Iggy :3**

**AA and Molly: Ok next part!**

**Arthur: See I told you that they didn't suck you stupid git! And I would NEVER marry the bloody wanker!Alfred: We are getting married in two months Iggy~ You know that~**

**Arthur: YOU STUP IDIOT YOU WHERE NOT TO TELL THEM-**

**Molly: Next QUESTION!**

**AA: Y-Yeah…**

Hey US and UK! I live in Texas and being Al's glasses I have a few questions. Both for Iggy, what do you think of Alfred's glasses and have you ever been to Texas? I don't wanna leave out Alfred so here's my questions for you: do you ever read usuk doujinshis or fanfics? If you do do you have any recommendations? P.S. I love M ones. Sorry for so many questions.

aledagio

OMG! That was funny.

**Arthur: I hate the bloody things I cant see Alfred's eyes through them! And yes I went to Texas to see Alfred at his cattle ranch…it was hot and sweaty.**

**Molly and AA: Are we still talking about Texas?Arthur: S-Shut up! **

**Alfred: *reads paper* Do I read UsUk doujinshis/Fanfics? From time to time yes I do. But not that much anymore now that I have the real thing *licks Arthur's cheek***

**Arthur: BLOODY HELL!**

**Alfred: but I do read some still~ I like the high school stories people write with us in it. And I do have some recommendions. I would recommended** '**I'm In Love With A Stripper**'** by konanfan13, 'Giving Up The Gun' by Kazukokitten, 'Playing House' by simplytrop, and 'Anatomically Correct' by Hazel-Beka they are all really good they are on and they are all saved in Carina's (AA) favorites so just heard there if you cant find them~ And as for doujinshis 'Mr. Killer Queen' or 'The Full Monty' and both really good. And all of those are rated M~**

**AA: Tee Hee I have read all those~**

**Molly: That's ALL you read about is rated M stuff -_-" its ether Francis and Matthew having sex or Alfred and Arthur…or in some…all at the same time…**

**AA: HAHA~! YEP!**

**Alfred: Francis is having sex with my brother? My brother is getting layed!**

**AA:…Yep~**

**Arthur and Molly: Next question -_-" Git**

**AA and Alfred: Get what?**

**Arthur and Molly: Get the fuck out…**

Dear, Alfred. Did you work out? Well, I want to know to where those hamburger gone. ( I actually love when you tops). Do you like Iggy since when? And one great question, who was your first kiss with Iggy?Dear, Arthur. I would like to have a tea with you. I fall in love with tea, on the last week. Actually, I did this because of you. And I love it. Brazilian persons don't like tea very much, but screw them. I love strawberry tea *-*. Ok, my question is: Who do you love Alfred? I mean, just in the case, would you marry with him? Bia-douwata-13 with love. ~kisses~

**Alfred: I work out yo! Dude I work out like a boss you have no idea! And I'm glad some people like it when I top! I have liked Iggy for a really long time now. Like 200 years or something like that. And I think you mean when was my first kiss with Iggy. And it was when we first kissed was right after out first date~!**

**Arthur: *blushes*…it was nice…and I'm happy you like love tea! I have never had strawberry tea :/ we should have tea sometime. …A-and yes…I love Alfred a lot…And this was a question asked before but I will answer it again…I-I guess I would marry Alfred…**

**Alfred: We are getting married in 2 months Iggy**

**Arthur: Quiet! What if my boss hears you!**

**Molly: Ok before something bad happens-**

**AA: Next question~**

yay! love the answers, but Alfred should let Iggy top more! its hottt *drools* (btw I'd love for the Franda oneshot~)England- really? he grabbed ur butt when he was just a kid 0.0 wow... did he also flirt with you all the time or did that only start after you two started dating? (the pervert in me hopes for the first answer!) also has like any of your bosses caught you and Alfred being... intimate *winks*Alfred- was Iggy your first love *fangirl squeal*? does it bother you i pair your brother (CANADA!) with everyone? lol I like him with france, Prussia, Russia, Netherlands, England... Dare! - i dare Iggy to act like a pirate and roleplay that he is ravishing his cabin boy

**AA: I was thinking about a Franada oneshot :3 I think I will lol idk**

**Alfred: No Iggy will NOT top more…its kinda scary…**

**Arthur: It is not ._.* and yes he really DID grab my butt when he was little I think was around Francis WAY to much when he was a child. I'm just lucky I got to Matthew in time. And he didn't really flirt with me that much I don't think-**

**Alfred: DUDE! I like totally flirted with you everyday!**

**Arthur: Y-you did?**

**AA: Dude you are so dense…**

**Arthur: …whatever… and our boss' has seen us being intimate…that's how they found out that we were dating**

**Alfred: Haha the look on their faces was the best!**

**Arthur: *sigh***

**Molly: Alfred was Arthur your first love?**

**Alfred: Hm? *eating***

**Molly: Fatty answer the question!**

**Alfred: ok! …Yes Arthur is really the only person that I have loved in that way and will ever love in that kinda of a way…*blushes***

**AA: *Fangirl giggle***

**Arthur: R-really? *is touched***

**Alfred: YEP you're my one and only Artie!**

**Arthur: *blushes***

**AA: HELL YES~! *Takes pics***

**Molly: My god you are a perv. Why am I friends with you? *is taking pics too***

**Alfred: Oh~! And about my brother. One. Who?**

**Molly and AA: Matthew!**

**Alfred: OH THAT DUDE! Mattie~ so Two. I don't mind him being paired with so many people…I guess :/ and like he can pick whoever he wants I just think that fangir- *sees that you said Russia* THAT FUCKING COMMIE TOUCHED MY LITTLE BROTHER I WILL KICK HIS ASS! SO HELP ME I WILL-**

**Molly and AA: *Covers his mouth* Next question -_-" *uncovers***

**Alfred: AND WITH ENGLAND! THAT LITTLE MAN W-**

**Molly: *covers his mouth again* shut up! **

**AA: Mattie is going out with Francis so don't worry about him stealing Iggy from you.**

**Arthur: Who?**

**England: *Sigh* I'm not doing that dare…I'm to tired too. I will do it in the next question and answer -A-zzz**

**AA: Aww : (**

Alfred~

Destiny Shadow

Shady-Ken: Thanks for putting my Question in and now I'm back for of all I agree with Destiny Shadow. England should dress , England are you just going to let every one call you Iggy? I thought you hated that name, but lets America get away with it cause he's , America this isn't a question, but I would watch out I think some people are out to steal him.

**AA: Lol you are welcome~ and I agree with them too ;3**

**Molly: I think he needs to be a cop~**

**England: *sigh* um about the questions *looks at AA and Molly talking about what outfit would be good for him to wear in AA's new M rated oneshot* I'm only letting you all call me that because you are my fans. I don't want to mess with fan girls…**

**America; HAHA I am pretty awesome~ And I know right! A lot of people want to take my love scone away from me : ( but me being the hero I always get the girl~**

**England: W-what did you just call me? And I'm not a woman!**

**AA: AWWWW~~~**

**Molly: ^.^ that's cute~**

**England: *blushes*…**

England: I LOVE YOU. I WISH I WERE BRITISH. WHAT MUST I DO TO CONVERT...?In all seriousness, though, hi. :D I want to know why there's a difference between the side of the road y'all drive on and the one we do? And Y U SO : I LOOOOVE BEING AMERICAN. I LOVE YOU, - But, hey, why so indesicive? Just pick a political party already. =3=Both: I LOVE YOU BOTH. -hugs- You are so awesome. (heart) Kay, so, sign this paper. For nation-stuff. -hands a piece of paper-~After/if you sign~Great! NOW YOU'RE MARRIED. :D-cough-andnowI'myouradoptivechild-cough-~Hari Sama

**England: To convert it will be a long and hard road are you up to it?**

**AA: What, all they have to do is learn how to cook poorly, nag, cry, yell, and dress like a cop every now and then ._.**

**England: H-hey**

**Molly: Its more then that Carina (AA) -_-" **

**England: The different in the road is that-**

**America: We are just like 20 times better so we drive on the RIGHT side of the road I mean for god sakes it has the word right in it!**

**England *glares* No WE drive on the right said or the road**

**America: Dude you just said you drive on the left! Make up your mind~**

**England:…Git…**

**America: DUDE YOU LOVE BEING AMERICAN! *Gives you a hamburger and a high five* you're a pimp~ I love being American too~!**

**Arthur: *sigh***

**America: DUDE IGGY WE HAVE A KID!**

**Arthur: W-what?**

**America: Yeah see they are our adoptive Child now~**

**Arthur: Oh bloody hell..**

**AA: Iggy I didn't know you gave birth OwO *is really big on male preg in Hetalia***

**Molly: He is a man! He cant give birth**

**AA: IN MY WORLD HE CAN ;_;**

**Molly: Ok then .3.**

England- Have you ever shaved your eyebrows or did anything to try make them less... adorable? Yeah I'll go with that. America- What is the longest amount of time you have been without a hamburger? Both- Now uh... Most nations have ero zones eg. Italy's curl. What are yours and please, give an example of how they work ;)

From:

**England: …this is what they look like shaved…**

**America: Dude its true. *reads the paper* The longest amount of time I have been without a hamburger? Um…well when I go over to Arthur's place I don't get to really eat them QAQ so I guess…a month**

**England: He was almost on the brink of tears. It was very sad **

**America: Ero zone? Mine is my cowlick *points to it***

**England:…my eyebrows…**

**AA: DUDE REALLY!**

**Molly: I never knew that OwO**

**England: How do they work? Well mine u rub them**

**America: You have to pull mine.**

Oh god I love this. :'DIggy: can you explain Hong Kong? Is he really your son? What does America think?America(my hero): Is it true Alaska's the child of you and Russia?You two are 1 on my list(spamono being 2)!

**Iggy: Well yes he is my "son" per say…but its not like I had sex with China or anything**

**America: I bet you did : (**

**Iggy: I-I did not! And I guess America is so-so about it :/ **

**America: Yeah I am D: but its-**

**Iggy: *reads the rest of the question* YOU HAD A CHILD WITH RUSSIA!**

**America: WHAT! *Grabs paper and reads it* I-I paid for Alaska I would never a baby with him Iggy~! I love you WAY to much to do that!**

**Iggy: Well…ok then**

Dear America,Do you ever get to top Punk!England? Dear England,Where is the kinkiest place you've copulated with America? Do you enjoy bottoming? -Choco

**America: I never get to top Punk!Iggy 'OTP he and the fangirl wont let me D:**

**England: The kinkiest place? Hm…W-well there was that one time we made love in the box room in a store…then that one time we made love on top of Matthews car…and inside it…in the back…and the front…*blushes***

**America: Don't forget the time we had sex in the kitchen~**

**AA: Why was I not there!**

**Molly: *smacks* You are a derp-face.**

**England: And I hate bottoming…my back hurts and other shit too…but it not all bad Alfred is really sweet and loving and makes sure that it doesn't hurt when we are making love.**

Hiya mes amis X3 so some simple questions da?Like whats the kinkyest(is that even how you spell it) thing you guys have ever done! And who's normally the uke in you relationship? And last one who was the last person you guys have been with before each other? Oh and Iggy can you tell your Fairy friends i said hi and same goes for tony K Alfie? Alright then thats all ^^~Zenorules101 out yall XD

**Iggy: W-well…-**

**Alfred: Well Iggy is really big on bondage~ You no, like "tie me up master I have been a very bad boy" and shit.**

**AA: O.O *nose bleed***

**Molly: *sighs and pick up a towel to help with the blood***

**Alfred: Its really hot~**

**Iggy: *gets redder* **

**Alfred: Anyway~ Artie is normally the uke aside from when he is being like cop, pirate, or punk Iggy. T-then he tops**

**Iggy: So Alfred *looks at him* who WAS the last person you had sex with before me?**

**Alfred: …U-uh…It was Japan we got drunk together one night and yeah…**

**Iggy: Well…at less it wasn't as bad as mine. Mine was- Wait did you say Japan?**

**Alfred: Yeah why?**

**Iggy: M-my last time before you was Japan…**

**Alfred: DUDE that's some we have in common :D**

**Iggy: I'm glad you're happy we shared sex partners…**

**Alfred: Hey Arthur…*gets really close to his face* how about we for go play cops and robs up in the bedroom?**

**Arthur: *blushes* O-ok**

**AA: O.O **

***They go up stairs and AA goes outside their door***

**Molly: *sigh* see this is why I'm here *really wants to go see too* So I'm going to the keep it short. "Thank you again you guys" *is reading off the paper AA gave her just in case something like this happened* "I love you all~ I think I may bring in a new guest next time Molly was the guest this time. I hope you guys liked this answer they gave you! Ok keep them come~" and thanks for having me NOW if you don't mind…*goes to where AA is* **

**AA and Molly: BYE~~**


	4. HELP ME DX

Hey guys sorry the new chapter hasn't been up yet I have been kinda sick : (. So I need your guys help! I need to think of someone to help guest my Q & A! well…not HELP just like be in it to be there so its not just me, Artie, and Alfie :/ I cant decide D: So if you guys could help tell me who I should have be in it I could have the Q & A up MUCH quicker.

Contest:

Oh and BTW if you guys want to be in my Q & A with me just say so :D and I can send you guys questions. I will pick one lucky person for each new chp. Lol to win all you have to do is tell me why you want to be in it and also tell me a little about your self so I can get to know you~ I will decide based on what I think

:3 This week it will be one of the Hetalia people here are the people I am will to work with~

.France

Canada

Japan

Belarus (yes Belarus she is my favorite girl XD)

China

Spain

Romano (s. Italy)

Just tell me who you think and I will see what I like :3 I will hopefully be feeling better soon so the questions will be up with in a couple of days~! Love you guys and sorry again D:


	5. Cosplay, sex, and other things

Rina-chan: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to write this! I have been sic-

France: Cheri~! You have not been sick! You have just been to lazy to do it-

Rina-chan: SHUT UP! The only reason you are here is cuz people thought it would be cool to mess with Iggy!

England: e3e *thinking* kill the Frenchman kill him…no one is looking!

America: HAHA! Can we start? I'm hungry!

France: Oui! I have other things to do

England: Like have sex?

France: You know I only do that with Matthew now you stupid black sheep of York!

England: What! Why I'm going to rip off you bred!

Rina-chan: SHUT UP! France read the first question!

France: Fine *reads lap top*

**Hi Alfred, Hello England,I'm Felicia and Greetings from would it be alirght if i borrow your pirate uniform i need for a "party"-Felicia**

France: Why would ANYONE want to wear your uniform? Its so ugl-

Rina-chan: Francis…not you time…Arthur time

Arthur: It would be ok by me :I just give it back after the party

**Holy is so cool. -squee-England: HOOOOLY CRAP. I AM SO UP FOR TNE CHALLENGE. I WILL DO ANYTHING. Oh, and, uh, if you hate America's McDonald's so much, then how come my friend in England says there are McD's EVERYWHERE?America: -highfives- Dude, you're awesome. Tell me, how come you always McD's, but there's so much debate with the whole 'Burger King v.s. McDonald's' deal?Both: You. Both. Are. So. Cool. My sister claims that she is a nation. How can you tell, really? 'Cause if she gets to be a nation, I want to, too. T~Hari Sama**

France: Because they are all fat! Just like in America!

England: WE ARE NOT FAT!

America: Hey man easy on the fat jokes!

Rina-chan: why did I agree to do this!

America: DUDE! *Highfives back* Thanks man you're awesome too! Well I think that McDonald's and Burger King are both pretty cool :3

France: They both get you fat like you are now

America: DUDE IF YOU DON'T CUT IT OUT WITH THE FAT JOKES I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO PARIS!

France: At less then I wouldn't be here!

Rina-chan: GUYS! There's more to the question!

England: Well…if she doesn't "die" I guess she could be a nation :I But what nation is she?

America: Arthur this isn't "ask the people asking the questions" its "ask America and England"

England: Shut up!

Rina-chan: Why couldn't I have done a France and Canada Q & A?

France: Ohon hon hon! Did you say Canada~!

Rina-chan: e3e next question…god help me…

**From:Yaoi-san- Oh god, we love this so much! So I have a question (more like a request) for Arthur- could you dress up in your punk clothes and kiss Alfred? For the fangirls? -gets hot thinking about it- And what is your opinion about 80s punk? -is obsessed-Minty-chan- I have an awesome question for Alfred- what are some of the weirdest things you've heard in the British-English language? -mumbles- Not that our way of speaking is weird or anything... -is British derp-To AA- We love you for making them do this!**

Arthur: I will do no such thing with you all watching!

Rina-chan: Don't worry I will write about it later ;3

Arthur: And I do love 80s punk. But my all time favorite bands are Bad Religion, Sex Pistols, Gorilla Biscuits, and Dead Kennedy's

Alfred: He make me listen to it like it ..TIME!

Arthur: I'm sorry that they are good :I

Alfred: You know those are mostly American bands right~!

Arthur: S-shut up!

Alfred: The weirdest words? Well one is lollipop man / woman / lady it means: a school crossing guard who uses a stop sign…I mean really? Why don't you just give them a white van with no widows, a house in the woods, and a crapper smile e3e

Arthur: Hey! Don't say that you mindless fucke-

Rina-chan: Arthur shut up its not your turn!

Alfred: Also the word nutty gum it means: peanut butter I mean what the hell man?

Arthur: I will so kill if you say one more thin-

Alfred: Snog is one more I don't get it means like: a 'French kiss' or to kiss with tongues and Shag which is the word for sex I mean really Iggy says like "Alfred you want to Shag" and I'm like "Like a shag rug?"

Rina-chan: France you are REALLY quiet and I don't like it-

France: *is looking at porn with Canada and himself in it*

Rina-chan: OH MY GOD! *Kicks his laptop* DUDE! We are trying to do something here!

France: T^T

**Dear hamburguer lover, i mean, Alfred, I like hamburgers too, but what more do you like to eat, except that, in your country? Do you prefer Iggy dresses like a nurse, a cheerleader, a pirate or, my favorite, like a bunny?Dear Arthur, What exactly are scones? (I'm Brazilian so I never eat nothing like this) And are they good? I'm going to visit England when I do 15, so can you say a cool places to go? Oh, and a classification M question, what is the most sexy thing on Alfred when he is..., you know, making stuff *blushes*?**

Alfred: Dude I loooooooooooovvvvvvveeeeeeee hamburgers~! And I like to eat Mexican food and Mattie's pancakes like pimp out dude!

France: They are very yummy =w= *whispers* and they are REALLY good when I'm eating them off my little Canadian lover

Alfred: I heard that asshole! *jumps him* HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MATTIE LIKE THAT-

Rina-chan: My god *pulls him off Francis* France! You over there! *points to corner* America you over there! *points to other corner*

-they go there-

Rina-chan: thank god e3e England go

Arthur: Well scones are A small unsweetened or lightly sweetened biscuit like cake

France: What is it sweetened with? Death?

Arthur: o.e *kicks him* I WILL KILL YOU! Anyway England is a very pretty place really where ever you go is nice place : ) What do you mean by…making stuff?

France: You are so stupid

Arthur: Really I will kill you Francis!

Rina-chan: :I

**AA- Thank you for creating this, you are AWESOME! Seriously, almost as much as Prussia...but not quite. Anywho~ my first question goes to both of you, have you guys ever done any kinky magical sex while Britain was in Britannia Angel form or somethin'? My second question is for Arthur, when did you figure out you were gay? Same for you Alfred. Oh and one more question for my favorite American dude, did you ever have wet dream about England before the Revolutionary War (sorry to bring up painful memories Artie...)?Lastly...I apologize for my exceedingly pervy questions...(but I do enjoy watching you squirm uncomfortably, kolkolkolkolkol 3)**

Rina-chan: No thank you for reading it :'D Dude almost as awesome as Prussia! I'LL TAKE IT!

France: So~ Angleterre do you have kinky magical sex?~~

England: I-I no!

America: We tried one time but his damn wigs keep gettin' in the way :I

England: ALFRED!…I figure out when that I was gay when I-

America: It was when he first saw me =w=

England: NO! YOU WERE A CHILD!

America: So you can have the hots for a kid :I

England: NO YOU CANT!

America France and Rina-chan: In Spain you can

England: That is only because Antonio wants to rape Lovino anyway it was a little after the Revolutionary War when I found out I was gay

America: Did I have wet dreams about Iggy BEFORE the Revolutionary war? Well yeah a couple here and there

France: Her? *points to me*

Rina-chan: hm? OwO

France: Ohon hon hon XD please! She is just as pervy as me! When she reads pervy questions she doesn't **squirm **she is laughing and thinking up good things to say all the time!

Rina-chan: That's why me and Francis get along to well!

France: Oui!

**Shady-Ken: Questions are boring so lets do stuff! Ok America you are up first. America, some people think that England is better off with France, can you do something to prove them wrong? England, instead of cooking something by yourself and when it doesn't turn out get all huffy then have America do it, why don't you ask America to show you how to cook? I think it would be so cute to see that! Well that's all, see you next chapter!**

England: I don't do request :I

Rina-chan: Cuz you're a man whore D

England: WHAT WAS THAT!

America: Take it easy Iggy we are almost done! Well I have already proved it by asking Artie to marry me : )England: *Blushes*

Rina-chan: DERP!

France: He wont ask for help because he has a thick head

**My question was answered. :"DIggy: Can you dress as Sailor Moon and do a 2minute skit please? Also, is it true you can actually cook anything BUT your own food?America(my awesome hero): Please, will you be awesome forever? Wait- Is Prussia more awesome then you?**

England: I WILL DO NO SUCH THING AS TO WEAR A SAILOR MOON COSPLAY!

France: Well if Matthew wore it for me you can wear it for Alfred can't you?

Arthur: HE DID WHAT!

France: And No he can't cook anything :I at all

England: SAYS YOU ARSE HOLE!

America: Dude I am WAY MORE awesome then Prussia!

Destiny Shadow **America- soo how did you woo England? Did you have a "heroic" plan to win your damsel's love (has read a fanfic like that)? What would you do if you saw someone else flirting with your Iggy? (jealous America FTW!)England: would it be a turn on for you to see America getting possessive over you? do you ever pull Alfred's Nantucket ;)?**

America: I wooed him by going to the football field in Dallas Texas and writing on the field 'Arthur will you go out with me?' and made him watch the game :3 then he called me and said yes! It was pretty amazing~! And if ANY touches MY Arthur *looks at Francis*

Francis: What?

America: I would kick their ass! Iggy is MINE no one else's ok!

Rina-chan: Dude chill out o3o

England: *is getting turned on* Nope…not at all…I NEVER get turned on when he is all possessive of me *drools*

Rina-chan: I love jealous America X3 its cute!

England: I sometimes…pull on it…during sex…

France: Just like I pull on my petit Mattie's curl~ Oui it does make for a nice show we he makes that face its almost as good as when he cu-

Rina-chan: Ok is that all the questions Francis?

Francis: Oui cheri!

Rina-chan: Ok! Time to tell you who gets to write the next Q and A with me! Francis would you like to tell them?

Francis: J'aimerais à ma cheri! The winner for this week is **Shady-Ken** good job!

Rina-chan: Thank you to all who entered! I will pick a new winner next time! I look forward to working with you Shady-Ken! Thanks you guys see you next time! Ok now if I can Mattie to come over and can make them have 4-some…

England America and France: What?

Rina-chan: You will see les tout-petits you will see *evil smile*


End file.
